Sielun matka
by Madu-ladu
Summary: Tarina sielusta, joka oppii kantapaan kautta hyvästä ja pahasta. Kestääkö se loppuun asti vai tuhoutuuko se ennen ikuista lepoa? One-shot


**Tämä on jotain, mikä vain nousi mieleeni joku aika sitten. Taisin olla aika levoton, mutta tämä on mitä sain aikaan. Toivottavasti se on mielenkiintoista luettavaa.**

Nuori sielu vaeltaa yksin maailmalla. Se näkee rikkinäisiä, epävarmoja, rohkeita, tuhottuja heikkoja ja vahvoja sieluja. Se matkaa läpi maailmojen, avaruuden ja toisten ulotuvuuksien nähden kaikkialla samanlaisia sieluja. Niin heikkoja kuin vahvoja. Kaikkialla oli kärsimystä ei missään rauhaa sille tai muille sen näkemille sieluille. Se päätyy ajan kuluessa yhteen maailmaan, jossa hän ei ole vain sielu. Se sai fyysisen ruumiin. Se kulkee tässä maailmassa aluksi uteliaana ja iloisena. Sen puhdas ja ehjä sielu alkoi kuitenkin ajan kuluessa säröillä ja tummentua. Maailma mihin sielu oli päätynyt oli ruma ja epäreilu. Tuolla vain vahva sielu olisi selvinnyt muuttumatta.  
Se tunsi olevansa heikko ja täten turmeltunut sielu. Se kasvoi kylmemmäksi. Sen iloisuus ja uteliaisuus katosivat ja niiden tilalle tuli sydämmettömyys ja väli pitämättömyys. Sen sen puhdas ja ehjä sielu muuttui pikimustaksi ja epämuodostuneekso. Sielu oli hajonnu moniin tuhansiin paloihin. Sen kasvaessa paloja yhdisti ja niiden siteet olivat uskomattoman vahvoja. Sielu oli vahvistunut, mutta se oli kitkeröitynyt kaikille puhtaille ja vahvoile sieluille. Kaikki sen takia, että hän oli itse murtunut kaiken sen pahuuden alla, mitä sille oli heitetty. Murtuminen ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut pian. Sielu ei ollut heikko. Se oli vahva, mutta liika on liikaa kaikessa. Se murtui hitaasti paineen alla. Lopulta sen voimat loppuivat tuen ja lohdun puutteessa. Sielu ei ollut oppinu rakkauden, ystävyys ja tuen tärkeyttä. Se oppi vain tunteen olla vihattu, kadehdittu ja satutettu. Se näki tämä maailman vain kurjana paikkana olla. Se ei enään kestänyt, vaikka sen sydän kovettui eikä se päästänyt ketään sisään. Se päätyi tappamaan fyysisen ruumiinsa. Näin se päätyi takaisin sielu muotoon. Sieluna se matkusti läpi maailmoden, jossa se oli ennen käynyt ja joissain mitä se ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Se näki kaiken pahuuden niissä, eikä voinut uskoa kuinka se ei ollut nähnyt tuota pahuutta edellisinä kertoina. Se kuitenkin tajusi olleensa sokea niitä kohtaan, sillä se luuli sielujen selviävän siitä ilman ongelmia. Sen opittua epätoivon tunteen itse se näkee kaiken tuon kurjuuden ja se alkaa tuntemaan olonsa aina vain pahemmaksi. Sen sielu alkaa murtua kokonaisuutena. Sen muistot alkavat kadota, se unohtaa kaiken hyvän ja pahan. Sen arvet eivät kuitenkaan parane. Arvet säilyvät ja sielu pysyy turmeltuneena ja pimeänä. Se syntyy uudellen toiseen maailmaan. Tällä kertaa muistotin sielu on eritttäin arka, sulkeutunut ja utelias, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei koittanut uusia asioita. Se koitti miellyttää ympärillään olevia henkilöitä aina parhaansa mukaan. Tällä kertaa se tosin oppi rakkaudesta ja huolenpidosta paljon. Sielu alkoi puhdistua ja korjaantua, mutta sen korjatessa itseään sen negatiiviset muistot palasivat ja ajoivat hänet tuhon partaalle. Se kertoi tästä tunteesta perheelleen ja läheisilleen. Se sai tukea näiltä ja täten myös voimaa kohdata kaikki tuo paha mikä oli muokannut hänestä aran ja sulkeutuneen. Rakkaus avasi sen sydämmensä ja se muuttui onnelliseksi ja avoimesti uteliaaksi. Sielu eli tämän elämän onnellisena loppuun asti antaen vahnhuuden viedä häneltä hengen. Se kuoli katumatta mitään, mitä se oli tehnyt koko uuden elämänsä aikana.  
Tällä kerta sielun katsellessa muita maailmoita se kävi kärsivien sielujen luona neuvoen näitä parempaan elämään. Toisinaan se toimi toisinaan ei se keksi uusia tapoja lohduttaa ihmisiä samoin kuin satuttaa. Se ei kuitenkaan käyttänyt tietojaan väärin. Sielu ei syntynyt uudelleen se oli liian peloissaan mahdollisen elämänsä takia, vaikka se tiesi myös elämän valoisat puolet. Sen ei kuitenkaan tarvinut syntyä uudelleen, mikä oli sielusta onni. Se sai rauhan lopulta puolen vuosisadan elonsa jälkeen iäksi.


End file.
